


The Beauty and the Wolf

by Shinigami24



Series: Fairy Tales Matchmaking [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Original Character(s), Spells & Enchantments, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of the beauty who loves the beast becomes the next matchmaking attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fic I promised. This is Derek and Stiles's story. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrina moves on to her next couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue! Due to rl issues, I won't be able to post the epilogue for AToTT until Sat.

Talia decided to call in a professional matchmaker to stop her daughter from meddling and alienating the entire pack. The matchmaker Katrina Crews turned out to be a supernatural professional.  She then put the pack into the Snow White fairytale. The tale was broken with a true love's kiss. Now Katrina was ready to set up the next couple.

* * *

Katrina was busy figuring out a plan. She needed to pinpoint when to put her spell in effect. Better to catch them off guard than to be caught and have her plans be ruined. Katrina was still feeling giddy from her recent success.

"Erica and Boyd was a complete success! Let's see if I can replicate it." she declared as she clasped her hands together.

"Next, it is the wolf and his human. Derek and Stiles are my next fairytale couple." Katrina revealed as she observed the pack in the crystal ball.

"Let me get to work." she finished. As she looked in the crystal ball for a sign...


	2. Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teasing causes problems for Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1, ch 2 should be up tmw. It depends on how things pans out.

Derek and Stiles were hanging out at the arcade. They'd went out of town so they wouldn't be teased by any locals. The pack's needling was bad enough! The pair was closer but also still in denial of having feelings for each other. The pair was playing Pac Man.

"I can't believe that you beat my score. That's awesome!" Stiles laughed.

"I used to play this game a lot when I was a kid." Derek responded.

"I bet you was unbeatable." Stiles replied. Derek chuckled. Stiles began to snicker and lean on Derek.

"This was a good idea." Derek finally sighed. Stiles nodded. They'd a lot of fun together.

* * *

A few days later, Stiles came by the Hale house in order to visit the pack. He did not expect to be ambushed by Erica and Cora.  Both girls were giddy and laughing.

"So, when is the wedding?" Cora giggled.

"You guys are such idiots." Stiles groaned as he placed his head in his hands.

"We saw the pictures, Stiles. You two are so in love." Erica replied. She was referring to the pictures Matt had taken and posted all over town.

"Why is this my life?" Stiles moaned. The girls burst out laughing at Stiles. This was going to be entertaining.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Talia was trying to calm down her son. He had wolfed out because everyone wouldn't stop bothering him about Stiles. Laura was downright gleeful and going 'I told you so.' Peter kept teasing him. Allison went to help her aunt with her cousin. Derek was breathing heavily as Allison soothed him. Allison glared at her papa before she rushed upstairs to get her dad.

"What happened?!" Chris exclaimed in shock when he saw the wolfed out Derek. This wasn't like Derek at all! He only went 'furry' as Stiles put it when he was truly angry.

"Peter kept antagonizing Derek and he wolfed out." Talia exclaimed.

"You did what?!" Chris yelled. He then turned on Peter.

"You are in deep hot water, Peter. Get ready to sleep on the couch!" Chris growled. Peter went pale.

* * *

 The next day, Derek and Liam met with Talia and Deucalion.

"Mom, why is Deucalion here?" Derek asked.

"You both wolfed out and could have hurt someone. So Duke is here to help you find control." Talia replied. Derek was embarrassed as Liam shugged.

"It will take patience and it will be a long time." Deucalion warned. Both males slouched and grumbled.

"You two will listen to him. No other options!" Talia stated as she put her foot down hard. She wasn't about to take any chances. Those two really needed to learn how to control their tempers so they wouldn't wolf out. The two wolves accepted their fates. They weren't going to go against their Alpha.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erica and Boyd went ice-skating. Erica laughed as they skated around the perimeter. Boyd smiled down at her.

"This is so much fun!" Erica cheered.

"I thought you'd like it." Boyd smiled.

"I love it. Thanks for bringing me." Erica smiled brightly. Boyd smiled and kissed her. She stood on her toes to meet his lips.


	3. Inside the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack wakes up in their new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out ch 3 should be posted tmw.

Katrina decided to cast the spell. She looked into her crystal ball and found the males. She began to mumble her spell. The ball fogged up and the spell began to work.

"Time to see how things turns out." Katrina declared as the world changed.

Stiles woke up to find himself in a bed. As he opened his eyes, he sat up. This wasn't his room! He looked down at his pajamas. These weren't his pair. He gasped and yelled. 5 minutes later, Stiles left the strange room and saw his dad. He was dressed in a tunic and pants.

"Son, what is going on?" the confused looking Noah asked.

"We're in a fairytale, Dad." Stiles replied.

"Why are we in a fairytale? What did you all do?" Noah sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was too old for this.

"No idea. I think Derek at least knows. But he refuses to admit it." Stiles replied.

"Figure this out and come and tell me what happened." Noah requested.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackson and Garrett woke up. They knew that they were in the wrong rooms.

"What happened?" Jackson asked.

"No idea, but this seems familiar." Garrett groused. Looking at his clothes, Jackson immediately knew what was happening. He had been a frequent target of magic spells before.

"Why does weird stuff always happen to me?" he groaned.

"Whose fault is this?" Garrett asked suspiciously. He had seen and experienced supernatural events before.

"I have no idea." Jackson admitted.

"Let's go and get some answers." Garrett suggested.

* * *

 The Hales, Melissa, and Liam woke up and quickly figured out the situation. Derek was the Beast, Matt was Cogsworth, and Peter became Lumiere. Liam and Melissa were Chip and Mrs. Potts. Melissa was completely confused. While Derek growled deep in his chest. Liam wasn't happy about his current role.

"Why are we the inanimate objects?" Liam complained. Why was he a tea cup?! He wasn't a kid!

"This is a fairytale. Someone has to be the objects." Matt explained.

"Again?" Derek growled. He was going to have some words with that matchmaker.

* * *

 The women quickly figured out their situation too as well. Lydia was the wardrobe when the others were different items. Then Chris turned up and they gaped in shock.

"What the hell is going on?" Chris wanted to know. Why was he a feather duster? Chris shook his head, thinking he'd lost his mind.

"We're in a fairytale. Aunt Talia hired a supernatural matchmaker and this is how she works." Allison explained.

"Since Dad is Fifi, Papa has to be Lumiere!" Malia squealed.

"Well, this is just great. I'm going to find Peter." Chris sighed as he left to find his husband. The women rapidly resumed their discussion.

"This is much better than that witch." Lydia promptly declared. She would take being an inanimate object over a hag any day! Several others nodded their agreement, they discovered they preferred their current roles. Then Cora remembered something.

"Wait, who's the Beast and Belle?" Cora wanted to know.

"Good question." Allison replied.

* * *

 Laura and Braeden were in the viewing room with Boyd and Erica. Braeden and Laura were relaxed into the couch. They were eating snacks as Erica and Boyd looked around the room.

"Why are we in this room?" Boyd asked.

"Because since you two got together, it's okay for you two to watch everyone else get together." Laura replied. As they looked on, the TV switched on and they was able to piece together what story everyone else were in. They were living the tale of Beauty and the Beast.

"This will be something. Laura, pass me some pretzels." Erica commented.

"Rather fitting for those two." Braeden mused. Then the couples passed around snacks as the story unfolded.


	4. Figure it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack begins to understand their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. TtY will be next to be updated.

Stiles met with Derek. He needed to see him.

"We're the stars!" he exclaimed when they first saw each other. Derek was mortified by this. His pack would never let him live this down ever! Stiles blushed deeply before he remembered why he had come in the first place.

"What is going on, Derek? My dad is here too." he asked.

"That matchmaker has us stuck in a story." Derek responded.

"So, is it our turn?" Stiles asked warily as they both stiffened.

"Yes, and Peter is also here. Be careful." Derek warned. Stiles groaned.

* * *

While Stiles was meeting with Derek, Chris went around, looking for his family. He soon found Peter.

"Chris, you're really the feather duster?" Peter asked. The pair was shocked at their characters.

"Oh my God, you are the candlestick!" Chris exclaimed.

"They were together in the movies." Peter recalled.

"Sounds fitting." Chris chuckled. Then he moved towards Peter and stood close to him. Peter smiled, happy to have his husband there in this fairytale.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt and Liam found Malia and Cora.

"Oh Liam, you are so cute!" Cora cooed.

"Stop, you guys are the worst." Liam complained as everyone cooed over him. Eventually, Matt took pity on him and changed the subject topic.

"Anyway, do you have any idea on who is the couple this time?" Matt asked.

"I think it is Derek and Stiles. They've been dancing around it for awhile." Cora mused.

"Well, it's around time. It was getting sickening." Malia declared.

"Agreed." Matt replied.

* * *

 In the viewing room, the quartet cheered for their pack members.

"They finally figured it out! Now they can get together." Erica declared. The girls were bouncing up and down while Boyd just grinned.

"I'm going to get some snacks. Tell me what I miss." he requested as he got up to head to the mini kitchenette.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allison and Lydia were bonding. The girls were almost homesick. Their faces were sad.

"I want to be home right now, Allison." Lydia was saying.

"Me too, Lyds. I want to see my papa and brother. I know Dad and Malia are somewhere around." Allison confessed.

"I hope the couple just kisses already." Lydia replied. She just wanted this ordeal to be over.

"Me too. Hopefully, it isn't Derek and Stiles. Those two are beyond stubborn." Allison replied.


	5. Orders are Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack attempts to speed up the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Sorry for the delay but rl issues came up. Ch 5-6 will be posted after this.

Peter and Chris found Matt, Malia, and Allison. The siblings were happy to see their parents, they moved to them. The group hugged each other in joy.

"How are you, guys?" Chris asked.

"I want to go home, Dad and Papa." Allison said.

"We'll be home soon, sweetie." Peter promised as the parents kissed their kids' foreheads.

* * *

In the meantime, Derek and Stiles bonded together as they went around the castle. Stiles would walk with Derek through the gardens or share dinner with him.

"These flowers are beautiful, Derek." Stiles told his friend. Derek smiled at Stiles. The human blushed furiously.

"Pick some for the dinner table, please." Derek requested.

* * *

Meanwhile, Laura and Braeden was having some alone time. They cuddled in a separate room. They were holding each other.

"I love being away for awhile." Braeden smiled.

"No stress and no impending doom. It's a great feeling." Laura agreed. Braeden chuckled and kissed Laura.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Jackson and Garrett had found Lydia and Liam. They were having a meeting to discuss the situation. They looked exhausted as they spoke. All of them wanted out of the story pronto!

"We need a plan for getting out of here and back home." Garrett declared.

"Let's speed up the story." Lydia decided.

"I vote that Jackson do it." Liam said at once.

"Why me?!" Jackson exclaimed into frustration. Why did he have to do all of the work?

"Because your character was the catalyst that led to them getting together." Lydia replied. Jackson sighed as he left to look for Derek. He was going to get them out of this story no matter what it took.

* * *

A hour or so later, Jackson found Derek in the castle. He instantly lunged at Derek, swinging a sword at the transformed wolf. Derek snarled as Stiles cowered. 

"How dare you try to harm me?!" Derek roared angrily.

"Orders are orders, Hale. You and Stilinski need to get it together so we can get the hell out of here!" Jackson was unrepentant. Derek just growled as he lunged for the other man. Claws reached for Jackson's throat. The man quickly ducked as he tried to injure Derek with the sword. The fight quickly became a blur of swinging sword and claws. Stiles followed the fighting duo of man and beast out of the castle and towards a nearby cliff. Derek slashed at Jackson one last time, the latter lost his footing and plunged off the cliff. Derek watched in shock as he fell into oblivion. Stiles rushed to Derek.

"I can't believe he'd-they'd really want out of this story." Stiles stated in shock.


	6. Spell Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack is finally returned to the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5 as promised!

Stiles shook next to Derek. The beast was taken by surprise. They were still reeling from the fight with Jackson. After a moment of reflection, Stiles took matters into his own hands and turned to his friend and secret love.

"I love you, Derek. I should've said this sooner, but I was afraid you wouldn't love me the same way." he confessed.

"I love you, too, Stiles. Never doubt that," Derek smiled. Stiles kissed Derek sweetly. There was a ripple in the air. As Stiles pulled away, he noticed that Derek wasn't a beast anymore. Derek pulled Stiles back and deepened the kiss. Meanwhile, the scene melted away into the den of the Hale house. Their clothes were back to normal and Jackson was alive.

"Finally! You guys better be glad that I died for you!" Jackson groaned.

"Be quiet, Jackson! This is gold!" Cora scolded, as Malia took pictures. Everyone was happy about being back to normal. 

* * *

A hour later, Jackson met with Lydia. Not counting the spell, it was the first time they'd met since their breakup. It was extremely awkward. The pair was jittery and uncomfortable. They sat as far away from each other.

"So, how are you?" Jackson asked.

"Better now that I'm human." Lydia replied.

"That's good." Jackson responded.

"Well, I'll talk to you later." Lydia sighed as she got up and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt met with Deucalion, Cora, and Malia. Matt was confused, he didn't know why the girls wanted to meet with him. And what was Deucalion doing here anyway?

"We need you to post these pictures around town." Malia stated as she handed a stack of photographs to Matt. Matt flipped through the pictures and saw Derek and Stiles kissing.

"Why am I here?" Deucalion was confused.

"Derek and Stiles finally confessed their love for each other." Cora explained to her godfather.

"It's about time!" Deucalion declared. The alpha werewolf was relieved.

"I'll post the pics. You can count on me." Matt promised.

* * *

 In the meantime, Allison met with Scott and Kira at the mall. The trio refused to look at each other. It was an uncomfortable encounter. Allison quickly walked around them and scurried off. She never wanted that to happen again, ever.

* * *

A few days later, Laura met with Noah and the deputies, Tara and Parrish. They were all invested heavily into their conservation.

"Have Stiles or Derek seen the pictures?" Parrish wanted to know.

"Not that I know of. It won't be too long, through." Laura smiled.

"It's sweet that they got together." Tara smiled.

"I know. And if you see Matt getting chased down Main Street, it means that they know about the pictures." Noah laughed. Everyone else joined Noah in his laughter.


	7. Mischief and Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great things happens to the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6! TtY will be next to be updated.

The siblings were playing Monopoly in Matt's room. They were all scheming as they talked. A few minutes later, Chris walked in and looked at his kids. He groaned. They were definitely up to something. He could tell because even if they were his children, they were also Peter's. That was more than enough mischief.

"What are you guys thinking about doing?" Chris asked warily.

"Nothing, Dad." Matt promptly replied.

"Don't do anything illegal." Chris stated as he narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Liam and Mason were going to the arcade. They talked happily as they entered said arcade.

"It's been awhile, since we last hung out." Mason smiled at his best friend.

"I know, right?" Liam agreed. Then they started moving towards a game machine only to run into Brett Talbot. Instantly, their happy mood depleted when they saw the other man.

"What are you doing here, Brett?" Mason asked.

"It's a free country. I can go to the arcade if I want to." Brett responded as he smirked at Liam. Liam growled and looked like he was about to tear Brett a new one. Mason acted quickly, he grabbed his friend and started to pull him away. As the pair walked away, their day completely ruined, Brett watched them go. When the pair was out of sight, Brett's cocky smirk quickly faded, as his mood turned pensive.

* * *

 After lunch, the Hale pack was having a meeting.

"The matchmaker will continue to put you into the fairy tales. This will last until every couple is together." Peter was saying. Everyone was relaxed by the news.

"Why aren't you worried, kids?" Chris asked his children.

"The couples already set up had feelings for each other. There is some hope in the future." Allison explained.

"Now you'll have a chance with your crush!" Cora laughed as she pointed at Matt. Matt tackled his cousin before she could tell his secret. All the pack children laughed as they piled on top of the laughing cousins. The adults laid around them, breathing in the warm scent of home and happiness. The closeness of pack and family made it all the more better.

* * *

A hour or so later, Derek and Stiles were finally alone. It was the first time, they'd been away from the pack for some time since they got together. Stiles was rambling on about the possible new couples. Derek smiled at his love's active mind. A minute later, he dropped to his knee and pulled out a velvet box, effectively silencing Stiles.

"I can't wait to be your husband. I know that I love you and I want to be yours forever. Will you marry me, Stiles?" he asked.

"Yes! A thousands times, yes!" Stiles exclaimed. Derek stood up and put the ring on his fiance's finger. Stiles framed his future husband's face with his hands, kissing him sweetly.

"You've just made me the happiest and luckiest wolf on the planet," Derek grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt and Danny met up to hang out. They were going to play video games together. When he arrived, Danny was blushing and cursing his life. He'd just had an embarrassing moment involving his crush.

"What exactly happened?" Matt asked curiously.

"My ex-boyfriend came by. He kept bringing up the things we used to do when we were together. He also brought up an embarrassing secret I had trusted him with. Now, I can't even show my face to my crush." Danny confessed.

"I can have Malia handle your ex for you." Matt offered.

"That'd be great. Thanks, Matt." Danny smiled at one of his best friends. Matt smiled at Danny and patted him on the back.

"Once she gets to him, he'll regret the day that he embarrassed you." Matt chuckled, causing Danny to join him in laughter.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have a beautiful wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. I will be taking a break from this series for now, to focus on other stories. I really need to finish A New Hale Pack and the Holiday Mysteries series. Since I really want to write a new trilogy next year. Having 5 ongoing series at the same time is too much even for me. However, I promise to return with #3 for this series after I finish writing #3 for A New Hale Pack.

A year later, Stiles was in the dressing room getting ready with Scott and Noah. It had been a year since Derek proposed and Stiles was absolutely buzzing with sheer excitement. He was ready to be Mr. Stiles Hale. Scott was hastily fixing his tie. While Melissa, Cora, and Erica fixed their flower bouquets. The flowers were violet. The group were happy and looking forwards to the wedding.

"This is going to be beautiful." Melissa smiled.

Meanwhile, Matt was doing his uttermost to cause his own brand of mischief while trying to take candids of Derek and the members of the wedding party.

"Stop it, Matt!" Derek glared at his unrepentant cousin.

"Come on! This will be perfect for the album!" Matt replied. In the meantime, Allison and Braeden approached Talia with questions.

"Aunt Talia, is it true that we have to cross-dress?" Allison asked warily.

"No offense, but I draw the line at wearing tuxedos." Braeden replied.

"What? I never said that you'd have to do that." Talia was confused.

"Well, Liam and Matt are telling the kids that boys are to wear dresses and the girls tuxedos." Allison explained. Chris and Talia groaned. Peter and Will pinched the bridges of their noses. Just then Isaac stomped up to the group.

"I am not wearing a dress! I don't have the legs for it," he complained.

"Let me go handle it. You two, have a talk with the boys." Talia said to her husband and brother. Will promptly dragged Peter away. They had trouble-making pups to deal with.

* * *

Several hours later, the happy couple smiled at each other. It was like no one else existed.

Meanwhile, the kids started a Conga line on the dance floor. Jackson and Scott were seated at the bar, having a drinking contest with other wolves. The couples were enjoying themselves on the dance floor. Everyone was carefree and completely happy. The happy couple kissed as they twirled around the floor.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles began their honeymoon. They were buzzing with energy as they entered their hotel room. Once inside, Derek shut and locked the door behind them. Their lips met in a steamy kiss. As the kiss deepened, the couple got handsy, pulling at their tuxedos. When they were both nude, Stiles moaned as Derek laid his husband down on the bed.The werewolf grabbed a bottle of lube from his bag. He slicked up his fingers and kissed Stiles. Moments later, Derek started to prepare Stiles. After Stiles was ready, Derek pushed in slowly. Derek then stopped and went still. He waited for Stiles to adjust. After a few minutes of waiting, Derek began to move. As he settled into a slow rhythm, he leaned down to kiss Stiles softly. Stiles smiled at his husband.

"I love you," Derek whispered.

"Ditto." Stiles replied. Several minutes later, their climaxes hit, the pair gasped as they came. As their bodies cooled down, they took in ragged breaths as they laid down. Stiles snuggled into Derek's chest. He sighed happily. He was so happy to be married to the love of his life.


End file.
